


Dream of Doll

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Dream of Doll
Genre: F/M, Fantasia, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Dolls, donos de uma beleza exótica e uma fascinante aura de mistério, atraem a atenção dos humanos e os encantam, mas o que poderia guardar a profunda e sombria escuridão da madrugada após os humanos guardarem seus dolls em câmaras de vidro e caírem em sono profundo?
Relationships: Delphine/Kalix





	Dream of Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Delphine e Kalix não me pertencem e não possuem exatamente uma história. São um casal de BJDs híbridos (meio elfos, meio vampiros) da loja Coreana de BJDs "Dream of Doll".
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah fanfiction.

Abriu os olhos ao comprovar a escuridão do ambiente. Conseguiu abrir a câmara de vidro na qual se encontrava e seus pés tocaram o chão do quarto. Apenas a luz de uma pequena luminária iluminava o quarto. Aproximou-se cautelosamente da cama onde seu possível dono estava adormecido. A luz não era muita e provavelmente qualquer outro poderia ter dificuldade em distinguir as formas em meio á escuridão, mas Kalix possuía uma visão excelente e pode ver que o dono era jovem. Sorriu ao ver o rosto tranquilo adormecido do ser humano e direcionou os olhos azuis violeta para a porta. Com seus oitenta centímetros de altura poderia alcançar a maçaneta, mas não seria necessário, a porta estava aberta. Passou por ela e se viu num corredor.

A sua frente, por outra porta aberta, viu uma garota muito parecida com o garoto, também dormindo, deviam ter quase a mesma idade. Uma luminária também fornecia luz para o quarto escuro. Procurou por uma câmara de vidro. Não podia ter vindo sozinho! O que faria longe dela? Era a segunda vez que vislumbrava o mundo humano com atenção. Sua primeira visão fora uma sala cheia de câmaras de vidro com todo o tipo e tamanho de dolls possíveis. Ela também estava lá. Haviam sido criados juntos, para serem a companhia um do outro. Ao comprovar a existência de outra câmara de vidro aberta no quarto da garota, desesperou-se momentaneamente com a possibilidade de ter vindo junto com outro doll que não fosse ela.

Caminhou pelo corredor iluminado pelos raios lunares que entravam por uma janela, passando por outra porta aberta, um quarto também escuro, porém sem nenhuma fonte de luz como os outros. Um casal de adultos dormia ali. Continuou seu trajeto passando por outras portas fechadas e pelo grande relógio na parede, que marcava pouco mais de meia-noite. Desceu cautelosamente as escadas chegando a outro corredor que se dividia para vários outros cômodos. Andou até sair dele e entrar numa sala de estar. Observou-a atento. Havia dois sofás, um tapete debaixo da mesa baixa no centro da sala, algumas plantas em vasos e uma grande janela que permitia perfeitamente a passagem dos raios lunares que invadiam a sala escura. Chegando mais perto ele pode distinguir uma silhueta feminina, era mais baixa que ele. Ela mantinha as mãos pequenas e delicadas encostadas ao vidro da grande janela. Seus olhos azuis violeta, iguais aos dele, fitavam a brilhante lua cheia. A cascata de longos cabelos brancos contrastava com o chapéu, as unhas e as roupas negras e caia pelas costas. Deu mais dois passos silenciosos para vislumbrar seu rosto. Pode ver com clareza a pele acinzentada, as bochechas rosadas e as evidentes presas afiadas, que ele também possuía. Ficou aliviado.

Caminhou até ela e pôs as mãos em sua cintura, assustando-a a princípio. Sentiu o corpo delicado tremer por um segundo e a viu retirar as mãos da janela, até identificar as mãos que a seguravam e virar-se para olhá-lo.

– Delphine – sussurrou fitando profundamente os olhos azuis e sorriu.

– Kalix – ela falou tão baixinho que ele quase pode apenas ver seus lábios se moverem antes dela retribuir o sorriso.

Aproximando-se devagar, beijou-a com doçura, sentindo-a corresponder. Ao abrir os olhos novamente, abraçou-a. Dentro de algumas horas o sol voltaria e os humanos acordariam. Nesse momento teriam que estar na câmara de vidro exatamente como os haviam deixado. Os irmãos eram bons humanos, o casal de dolls híbridos, meio elfos e meio vampiros, havia sido muito bem tratado desde a manhã em que os dois os haviam escolhido naquela sala. Não seria agradável passarem tempo separados, um com cada irmão, nem de viverem escondidos nas sombras, humanos jamais acreditaram que dolls podiam possuir vida, mas lhes fora dada a sorte de irem juntos para a mesma casa. Isso os deixava em paz. Ambos fitaram a lua e a cidade lá fora por longas horas, sem desfazer o abraço, até as primeiras horas da manhã se aproximarem.

FIM


End file.
